Whitebeard's Wife
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: A deal is made and Luffy becomes Whitebeards (Edward Newgate's) wife for the sake of his young child Sabo. One shot. Yaoi WhitebeardxLuffy


Luffy is 19 years old, he grew up on an island that in the east blue that is constantly raided, he has an adoptive son sabo-4 years old and everyone else that had been in his crew is under Aces 2 command crew. Whitebeard is 57 years old. I know this seems gross to those but come on! We all thought about it at some point. How can any man go without having sex for so long? The only reason I came up with is that Edward Newgate (Whitebeard) was afraid of hurting any potential lover with his big cock!

Luffy kneeled before the large older man. His arms tied tightly behind his back a sea stone bracelet wrapped around his wrist. Besides the man was all 12 commanders in order, the first two Luffy immediately recognized. Fire fist Ace and Marco the Phoenix. "I want to make a deal with you Monkey D, Luffy" Whitebeard spoke upstanding to full height, the entire ship became quite. Whitebeard never calls anyone by name, it's always brat. Luffy narrowed his eyes, at the man body tense like a tightly wound violin. "I heard you have the power of the gomu gomu fruit, you're a rubber man." He walked closer to Luffy, who was now ram rod straight. "I wish to have a biological son, those who can carry cannot accept my girth" several commander blushed heavily at what their father just said. Luffy snarled "Like hell I will" and struggled against the binds. "If you accept my offer this island will receive my protection, no more raids, no more struggle for survival you will be fed plentiful and cared for" Whitebeard reached out and ran a hand through the jet black hair. Luffy continued to struggle, "Your son will never go hungry again. Luffy froze guilt running across his face.

His son had been through a lot staving was one of the main ones. Whatever Luffy managed to obtain always went to Sabo. "Think about it" Whitebeard sat down again. "Hai, I accept your offer" looks of shock ran through Whitebeards crew. Whitebeard laughed joyfully. "Ace my son go collect Luffy's things and his child" Whitebeard gestured to Marco "Untie him and remove the sea stone". Marco stepped forward and wordlessly untied the young man. "We celebrate tonight for my union with my bride" Whitebeard shouted causing the entire deck to become deafening from cheers. "Come Ka-san, we'll dress you in new clothes" Marco helped Luffy to his feet, his body quaked in fear at to what he just agreed to. Once below deck, Luffy collapsed gasping for breath panic settling in. What had he agreed to!? He can't do this! He thought desperately. Warm arms wrapped around him. The phoenix tried to calm him, by rocking back and forth letting his powers heat soak into Luffy. Luffy pulled away once calmed, face red with tears still dripping down his cheeks.

"Father treats everyone in his crew as family, you're to be his wife, you'll be treated like a queen by him" Marco spoke encouragement into the young man. Luffy nodded his head and stood up following Marco once again. The room Marco brought him to held showers, "Take a shower, I'll bring clean clothes" Marco left leaving Luffy to his own devices. The shower was perfectly warm the soap washed away the dirt and grime. When was the last time he showered? When was the last time his child, Sabo, have showered or bathed? The sound of the door opening and then closing brought Luffy out of his musing and the shout of a small child shocked him. They brought Sabo aboard so quickly. Luffy reached down and held his son steady from sliding. The boy still in his ragged clothes looked up and smiled at him. "Oi you shouldn't shower with your clothes on" Luffy began to pull them off.

Marco stopped to stare at the wall the showers were behind laughter could be heard Ace stood off to the side. "He's afraid, of the choice he made" Marco found himself saying. Ace turned and looked at the man. "He barely made it below deck before that sinking realization sunken in and he broke down and cried" Marco turned setting the clean red vest and dark tight fitting jeans for his new mother. "He has nothing to fear yet, once he becomes pregnant problems will arise our enemies will seek them out" Ace voice laced with concern as he and Marco shared a look.

Luffy let out a sigh the party had begun late the afternoon and now exhaustion filled him as the night wore on. "Come Luffy we shall head to bed and consummate our union" Whitebeard held out his hand to Luffy, Marco had just liberated a sleeping Sabo from his lap minutes before. Luffy hesitated at first but took his husbands hand and followed the man into the captain's cabin. The bed was humongous. Whitebeard shoved Luffy onto the bed a bit roughly. He surged forward and kissed Luffy his hands roaming the lithe body underneath. "You Look wonderful in these jeans" Whitebeard rubbed Luffy's thighs before pushing them apart and rubbed the younger's cock to life. Luffy withered and whimpered underneath the larger man's pawing's. "So beautiful" Whitebeard kissed Luffy again. Luffy shivered as his red vest was being unbutton, unsure what he should do. With hesitation Luffy reached out and began to work whitebeards coat off. The larger man made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. "Whitebeard" Luffy whimpered out when the man latched onto a particular sensitive spot on his neck. Whitebeard pulled back "Call me Edward" he said as he ran a hand over Luffy's sweating face. "Edward" the young man whimpered out again as the larger man latched back onto the sensitive spot hell bent on making a large deep hickey.

Luffy reached for Edward's pant undoing them. With the help of Edward they were taking off completely leaving the notorious man naked in all his glory. The man's cock was huge about 13 possible 14 inches long and very thick, with a rather noticeable vein running from underneath cock. Luffy bulked slightly as Edward pulled off the rest of his clothes. Leaving him naked as well. Luffy's own dripping cock was a mere 8 inches long and half as thick as Whitebeards. Edward surged forward pushing Luffy down into the bed enjoying the sight before him. Reaching over to the night stand were oil sat on top of a small warmer that ran by the single use of a candle. The large man dipped his hand heavily into the lube and applied a generous amount to his cock using what is left on his hand to moisten Luffy's entrance. Luffy jolted when Edward pressed forward into his virgin entrance. His ability allowed his entrance to stretch to accommodate the large intrusion. With a quick thrust, Edward seated himself all the way into Luffy. Luffy cried out in sheer pleasure gripping Edwards arm tightly. His eyes rolled up into his head as cummed between the two leaving Edward slightly stunned. "Oh god" Luffy shuddered and moaned twitching violently underneath the man. The man cock was large and nailed his prostate dead on so hard from that thrust.

Said man was currently still pressed heavily against the bundle of nerves leaving Luffy in such a state. The man smirked pulling back and thrusting back into Luffy mercilessly hitting Luffy's prostate over and over again. Throughout the frantic rutting Luffy cummed several times, leaving his cock in empty spasm. Edward neared his release and began to thrust harder into the overly sensitive body beneath him. Luffy cried out another empty orgasm, Edward froze unleashing a large amount of cum into his new wife, filling him until it dripped out in steams down the Youngers thighs. Edward rolled over catching his breath, once they both calmed down Edward yanked the soiled cover off. He pulled the rest of the blankets up and over the two. Luffy hesitated and thought to hell with it. He rolled over and snuggled against the large man's chest, leaving the latter somewhat surprised before he wrapped and arm around the small man. Luffy smiled as he began to drift off. It won't be bad, he thought this man is a good man. With his final thoughts Luffy drifted off to sleep comforted by the warmth of his new husband and lover.

Reviews are very much welcomed.


End file.
